Worlds Collide
by techniclrdrms
Summary: this story is currently under slight construction. I am doing a little bit of tweaking to the story. Please note that the story will be a combination of the Daltonverse and McKlainelyverse
1. EP 1:: The Invasion

[[DISCLAIMER:: This story has been based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Anything characters or settings that have to do with Dalton, belong to CP. I did not steal them from her!]]

**EP 1:: INVASION**

Several girls gathered around a small fire outside the gates of Stimpson Academy, forming a semi-circle, each one of them holding a red rose with a block ribbon tied around the stem. The only noises that could be heard were the sounds of the crackling fire and the trees blowing in the wind.

The oldest of the girls stepped forward and looked each of the girls in the eye before turning to the school. "We the girls of Stimpson Academy have gathered here tonight," The girl spoke quietly yet clearly. She kept her back towards the girls, knowing each one of them was giving her their full attention.

"Stimpson has closed and we all know why. But tonight we are here to make a pact, to honor…" She turned and looked at the other girls tears in her eyes. "Well you all know." She stepped closer to the fire, her black hair falling forward, causing the fire to cast shadows on her face. Glancing up at the other girls she held her rose above the dancing flames.

"I Sasha Langston swear to never speak of this night nor what has happened at this school. If I do…then let it be the death of me." Sasha dropped the rose into the fire before stepping back to watch the fire consume the flower.

The other girls stared at Sasha as if she were crazy. One of them stepped forward, biting her lip as she looked down at the ground. "S..Sasha…You can't be serious about the last part?"

Sasha looked at the girl and shrugged a bit "Possibly..Let's just get this over with. I'm getting cold." She turned to look at the girl standing next to her, who just nodded and followed Sasha's actions.

After about a hour or so all of the girls had thrown their flowers in to the fire and they had made the pact. They were now just sitting on the ground around the fire, staring at the empty campus. Each one of the girls sitting around the fire had a history with Stimpson, each one had been at Stimpson since at least elementary school. And to see it close was like seeing a family member die.

Eventually as the fire started to die down, the girls started to make their way back to their cars and then back to their respective homes.

~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~

"Why the Hell.."

"Do we have to make room for Hanover?"

Two identical blonde haired blue eyed twins boys stood in the common room of Windsor with nerf guns hanging at their sides. They had been about to engage in a nerf war with a few of the other Windsor boys when the Windsor prefect, Charles, stopped them to make the announcement that half of the Hanover boys would be moving in with them. It was then the two twins got angry.

"I wasn't told. All I was told was that we needed to make room for half of the Hanover boys and that.." Charles massages the bridge of his noes as he tried to figure out how to explain the situation to not only the twins but to everyone in Windsor. "Well that we really need to pull our acts together. We need to be a bit..well less childish."

The prefect turned his gaxe at the two twins, who only gave him a mock look of hurt.

"Oh Chaze, we wouldn't have it any other way"

"Of it has to be. Then let it Be"

Bot twins let out a dramatic sigh before plopping down on an unused couch. Everyone in the room chuckled before looking at the Windsor prefect.

"We really need to get this place cleaned up and read before Hanover. They're probably already packing up. SO move..NOW!" Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and started to clean.

Not long after the Windsor boys had started, Hanover appeared and started to pour in. And by the time all of the boys from Hanover that were going to transfer to Windsor, Windosr house was nearly bursting at the seams. It was hard to move and no one was able to hear themselves think.

Needing some air, Dwight Hutson decided to take a walk around the campus, making sure nothing was out of sorts, that there wasn't any kind of supernatural activity that caused the Hanover boys to leave. As he approached the house his eyes widened at the sight before him. He whipped out his phone and quickly texted all of the boys of Windsor.

'_WE're being invaded!_'

He thenturned back around and mad a mad dash back towards wWindsor. When he dot back he was doubled over and out of breath. The twins were already outside, armed with their handy nerf guns, along with several other curious and confused Windsor boys.

Once Dwight caugh his breath he straighted up and pointed back towards the direction of Hanover.

"They…We…Invasion." He couldn't exactly form coherent words as he was too shocked.

A boy with dark brown hair stepped forward, a frown on his face. "Dwight you're not exactly maing sense" He crossed his arms as he shifted his weight to his left foot.

Dwight ran a hand through his messy black hair, looking back and forth the direction he had come and at the boys in front of him. Gulping he turned and looked at the boy in front of him. "We are being invaded he said as calmly as he could.

The boy in front of Dwight drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Dwight you texted that to everyone and that doesn't exactly explain things."

Huffing Dwight stepped forward, grabbing the boy by the shoulders he started to shake the other boy. "KURT WE HAVE BEEN INVADED!"

The boy named Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed his bangs to the sided. "Yes Dwight, we get that. But by what?"

"By..by girls." Dwight whispered as he glanced back at the way he came. There was a collective gasp from the group gathered around Dwight. The two twins spoke up, mischievous grins on their faces.

"Talking Flowers?"

"Are you sure?"

Dwight looked at the twins with wide eyes as he nodded and gulped. "Yes Tweedles, as sure as I'll ever be."

The Tweedles looked at each other before they made a mad dash for Hanover. By the time they arrived at the mansion like house, the identical twins had to stop to catch their breaths before gazing at the sight and sound before them. Rubbing their eyes and blinking they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Turning they punched each other to make sure they weren't dreaming before they turned to face the sight before them once more. Their mouths fell open as the girls that were moving into Hanover, were moving with a certain elegance that was only seen in movies.

They watched silently as the girls pulled one another close to each other, their bodies moved as if there weren't any bones in them. They turned over and over, their feet moved in sync as they spun, becoming merely blurs. This continued until the song was over and the Tweedles were left flabbergasted.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice from right next to the two stunned boys, causing them to jump. Turning to look at the speaker they blinked and shook their heads thinking they were looking at 'Alice' but in girl form. The girl standing next to them had the same bright blue eyes as him and her hair a shade lighter than his. The only difference was her hair came down to her back in beautiful ringlets and her eyes looked as innocent as a three year old. She donned the Dalton blazer with a crisp uniform blouse and the Dalton tie along with a grey pleated skirt.

The twins looked her over, blinking rapidly, gapping as they did so. The girl chuckled and turned to look at them. "Is something wrong?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with her hand before bending over and picking up the box that was at her feet. "You really shouldn't just stand there with your mouths open. It's unbecoming of you both." The girl straightened up and smiled at the boys before making her way to Hanover house. Both Twins watched stunned at her words. As they continued to watch her, they didn't hear or see the other Windsor boys come up behind and next to them.

"See, see! We've been invaded!" Dwight shouted as he pointed and turned to the other boys, his eyes wide. "It's horrible, they're…well it's just horrible."

All the boys that had gathered around the Tweedles stared at the girls with wide eyes, not exactly believing what they saw. They then looked at Dwight and laughed shaking their heads. "Dwight that's not horrible, that's…that's amazing." One of them said before heading off towards Hanover to help the girls. Dwight rolled his eyes, mumbling something about curses and witchcraft as he headed back towards Windsor.

_Nex Time on Worlds Collide::_

_The Stimpson Girls are given a proper welcome to Dalton. And what the Dalton Boys aren't expecting is that the girl's now just how to return the greeting._


	2. EP 2:: Turning the Tables

**Ep 2:: Turning the Tables**

Brows furrowed and faces scrunched in confusion, the Stimpson girls crowded around a note that lay on top of a Tupperware container of cookies. They had found the cookies sitting on one of the coffee tables in the common room when they had woken up that morning.

It had only been a few days since the Stimpson girls had moved into Hanover House and become Dalton girls. They had been welcomed with open arms by most of the Dalton boys, and their first few days of classes had gone smoothly. Now here they were on Friday morning crowded around a container full of cookies and what sounded like an all too friendly note.

"Read it again Sasha." A girl with midnight black hair whispered as she looked down at the cookies and then at the note. The other girls that crowded the coffee table nodded and murmured in agreement. Sighing the eldest girl glanced at the one who had spoken before picking up the folded note and opening it.

"_Dear Hanover Girls, 'Smiley face, less than three'" Sasha rolled her eyes a bit before she continued._

"_We at Windsor, with the combination of the real Hanover House, would like to WELCOME! You to Dalton. Having you here is a great honor. Of course we have no idea as to why you have come here or where you came from. But we will figure it out…eventually._

_Anyways, as a welcome to Dalton gift, we have sent over a batch of Kurt's magical cookies. We do hope you enjoy them and think them as magical as we do. We at Windsor once again would like to Welcome you to Dalton. Hope to be seeing you REAL soon._

_Sincerely_

_The Windsor Boys_"

Sasha finished reading and set down the note, looking wearily at the girls. "So what do you guys think it means? "Be seeing you real soon""

The girls looked around at each other before one of them spoke up. "Maybe it just meant around school?" The girl speaking had honey brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, she was clutching onto several pendants as she inched forward, her hair falling out of its bun.

"Hmm..I don't know Jo, I mean why would these boys just up and give us cookies and act all friendly?"

The girl named Jo glanced at Sasha then at the cookies then at the note, before holding up one of the pendants she was holding, it consisted of a single crystal surrounded by a silver hoop. She held it over the cookies and shook her head.

"Well I'm not getting any bad vibes from the cookies Sasha, so I'd say they're not…well magical, like the note said. If anything, they're just regular cookies."

Sasha rolled her eyes and gave Jo a slight nudge a small smile forming on her lips. "Oh honestly Jo! You're so unbelievable sometimes!"

"WHAT? It's true! Plus you saw the boys the other day, when we arrived. They were eager to help us unpack our things. Especially after we were done with our dance." Jo mumbled the last part looking at her bare feet.

"That may be Jo, but this…this is just being too friendly. Anyways, how did they get the cookies in here?" Sasha pushed her way through the group of girls and sighed. "If anything we should stay on our guard. I mean…especially after…well you all know." She turned and looked at one of the girls, who was sitting, idly watching everyone. Sasha sighed once more as she sat down next to the girl.

"Aria…what do you think?" Sasha asked as she carefully wrapped her arm around the other girl. Aria flinched away from the arm and sighed.

"Personally…" She looked around at the other girls with a hollow smile, "I think they are just trying to be friendly."

The other girls all murmured before they started to go about getting ready for the school day. With another sigh, Aria and Sasha both got up from their spots on the couch and followed the other girls up the winding staircase of Hanover to their dorm room to get ready for the day.

Once in her room, Aria slowly stripped herself of her pj's and made for the bathroom. As she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom a scowl formed on her face. Her fingers fumbled as they made to undo the bandages on her shoulder, revealing sever bun marks. She then moved to remove bandages around her stomach to reveal the same burn marks. Aria's stomach churned as she stared at the marks, and tears formed in her eyes, before she could even move her hands an inch further, shouting came from her bedroom, causing her head to swiftly turn in the direction of her door.

"Aria! Aria! A! are you ready yet?" A short pixie like girl shouted as she plopped onto Aria's couch.

Aria let out a pained sigh as she moved her hand from the direction it was heading and moved it towards the medicine. She quickly and efficiently rebandaged her burns before slipping on a clean bra and a fresh new crisp school blouse. She then made her way back out to her bedroom to find her two best friends lounging on her couch munching on a few of the so called 'magical' cookies. Rolling her eyes, Aria made her way over to her closet and grabbed one of her Dalton Blazers, a tie, and a simple grey pleated skirt. She let out another sigh before slipping on the skirt and quickly making her way over to her dresser to grab dark blue leggings. After slipping on her leggings, Aria started to search her room for her shoes.

"Daph..Kelly…have either of you seen my heels?" Aria turned to look at her friends her hand on her hip, a pained look gracing her features.

The tiny pixie like girl giggled and pointed towards the door. "Take one guess A. Cause we're not allowed to tell you."

"Kelly…" Aria scowled and looked at the door then at her friends. The other girl sitting on the couch laughed and pointed at the door as well.

"Ask the twins. They were in everyone's room this morning taking at least something."

Aria growled and stormed over to where she left her tie and blazer. She quickly and ungracefully pulled on her blazer before hastily tying her tie.

"Grab my bag and I'll meet you downstairs." She said as she grabbed her comb and a headband from her vanity.

Both girls sitting on the couch giggled and watched as Aria started to run the comb through her hair as she stomped out of her room and down the corridor towards the twins room.

"KATI! KARI!" Aria shouted as she made her way to the end of the corridor, where there was at least four or five girls standing outside the twins' door. Aria let out another growl as she pushed the girls out of the way and started to bang on the door.

"Yes?"  
"What's the secret password?"

Was the only reply Aria got, which caused her to growl once more. She glanced back at the girls behind her, who wore pained expressions, and were each missing parts of their wardrobes as well.

"Katie and Kari! Either you open the door this instance or I'm going to go get Sasha and I don't think you want that." Aria hissed as she started to tap her foot.

The door swung open, to reveal two identical twins with dark red hair. Their dark eyes wide with fear. Both girls scurried past Aria, allowing each of the girls in the hallway to get their missing items. Aria came out of Katie and Kari's bedroom, her heels and headband on, along with the same hollow smile she wore earlier.

"Thank you girls" She said before making her way past them and down the hallway and down the stairs to meet Kelly and Daphne. She missed the look that both girls give her, it was a look of sympathy.

Classes had just finished and Aria was waiting for Kelly to finish speaking with her English professor, when two boys came up to her and started dragging her off. Aria looked from one boy to the next, her eyes unblinking.

"Um excuse me…can I help you?" She asked her voice hinting to her confusion.

The two boys only smirked as the y continued to drag Aria through the corridors until they were near the Warbler's practice room. When they stopped, they let Aria go and turned to look at her with identical smirks.

"We do hope you girls at Hanover…"  
"Enjoyed the cookies we sent you this morning"

Aria rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. 'Great another set of twins who use twin telepathy' she thought as she looked the boys over. She rolled her eyes once more as the twins smirks grew wider.

"Anyways we've taken it upon ourselves"  
"To make you the messenger"  
"To the girls at Hanover"  
"Tonight you all will have officially survived"  
"More than 24 hours at Dalton"  
"Usually this is just a Windsor thing…"  
"But considering circumstances" At this the twins shrugged in unison.  
"We at Windsor would like to Welcome you properly"  
"So someone"  
"No correction, a few of us will be coming to get you girls"  
"Tonight after dinner"  
"For a grand party"  
"So be in something comfortable, no pj's, or school uniform."  
"Chow now!" The two boys waved before running off towards a set of doors, chuckling as they did.

Frowning, Aria gripped the strap of her bag and followed them, wanting to give them a piece of her mind. As she followed them, she pulled out her cell phone and started to text her friends.

'Just had the weirdest abduction ever. Got told to dress comfortable for a party after dinner. They had smirks like the Cheshire cat. Not a good sign.'

Aria was standing outside of the doors she saw the twin boys heading towards. She looked at the doors for several seconds before she pressed a hand against one, not expecting it to fall open. Stumbling backwards, she gasped at the sound that hit her ears.

Biting her lip, she crept forward to get a better look at who, or what was making that sound. When she saw that it was a bunch of boys singing she gasped. She was about to turn and leave when she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her through the doors. Squealing she stumbled into the hall like room with wide eyes and watched as a dozen or so Dalton boys stood around the place with wide grins on their faces. Aria turned a bright red as one of the twins circled her, a mischievous grin on his face.

The boy's lips moved but she couldn't focus on what was being said…she was to focused on the boys lips.

"_Everybody grove to the music__  
__Everybody jam_

_Oh, hey_"

The boy grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her against him. He smiled and spun her outward, another boy grabbed her and started to dance with her as the twins continued to sing.

"_We've been waiting so long__  
__Just can't hold it back no more__  
__Creepin' up and down now__  
__It's time for me to let it go__  
__If you really wanna see__  
__What we can do for you__  
__Send the crazy wildin' static__  
__Sing it_"

Aria laughed as she recognized the song. It had been ages since she heard the song, and to hear it being sung by a boys choir was something she never thought would happen. She was moving with the other boys as if she was part of the group. She was mouthing the words as her eyes followed the twins.

"_[Chorus:]_  
_Jam on cuz Backstreet's got it__  
__Come on now everybody__  
__We've got it goin' on for years__  
__[2x]_

_We've got it goin' on for years__[2x]"_

"_Well I'm creepin' up on your left__  
__Straight up funky when I get with you__  
__Keep it ruthless when I get wet__  
__Keep the party packed in my corner_"

The twins came up on her left and right, Cheshire like grins on their faces as they pressed up against her, both of them grabbed her hands and helped her up onto the table that was near one of the walls. The two boys stood there with her for several second before one jumped off the table while the other did a backflip, landing on one of the couch coushins.

Aria giggled as she continued to watch the boys, they all turned towards her, all of them scattered about the room. Each one of them creeping closer to her as they hit the bridge of the song.

"_We've been waiting so long__  
__Just can't hold it back no more__  
__(just can't hold it back no more)__  
__Creepin' up and down now__  
__It's time for me to let it go__[2x]" _

Aria let out a squeal as the nearest boy pulled her down off the table, causing her to fall unceremoniously into his arms bridal style. He let her go and she blushed as she smoothed out her skirt. When the song came to an end the boys had formed a circle around her. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"That was mean…you know that?" Aria asked as she turned around in a circle to look at the boys surrounding her. "An ambush if you will."

The identical twins stepped forward and shrugged in unison, causing Aria to huff. She scowled a bit as she tried to make her way through the circle of boys. As she did her eyes met with identical icy blue ones. She froze for several seconds before she shoved her way the rest of the way through the circle of boys and made her way over to her bag. She then ran from the room, wanting to get as much distance as she could between her and those pair of icy blue eyes.

'Why didn't it occur to me sooner? Kurt's magical cookies. GOD I'm so stupid! There's only one Dalton Academy in Ohio. And from what I know there's only one Kurt that goes here.' Aria mentally slapped herself as she made her way back to Hanover as quickly as she could.

Back in Warbler Hall the Warblers stared at the spot where Aria recently stood. "Well then, that was…erm…interesting" Reed Van Kamp said awkwardly as he nursed an injured toe. The twins rolled their eyes as they glanced at the accident pron boy.

"Reed, it was more than interesting. It was informative." They smirked and had a silent conversation.

"Well something definitely spooked her…I mean did you see how she just took off."

Both twins looked at Reed once more before looking around the room. "Obviously it was something or someone in this room."

Both boys turned around before frowning. "Any of you do something to spook her?"

Kurt, aka Alice, stepped forward smiling. "Yeah I did"

"WHAT?"  
"Alice wha?"  
"Woah! Evan…" Ethan held out his arm in front of his brother's chest a faraway look in his eyes. "She's the one.."  
"We saw the other day." Evan finished a look of realization forming on his face.  
"The one…" Both twins fell silent and looked from each other, to Kurt, then back again.  
"KURT why didn't you tell us you had a sister!"  
"You sly little diva" Ethan finished with a look of mischief on his face.

Everyone in the room broke out in murmurs as they looked at Kurt, who was staring at the twins, dumbstruck. After several minutes of silence, Kurt shook his head and chuckled.

"You two are idiots! She's not my sister. I told you I don't have any sybillings. I only have a half brother. She's my cousin."

The twins shook their heads and blinked at Kurt. "Oh…but"  
"She looks like you"  
"She could be"

"My sister? I know." Kurt picked up his bag and rolled his eyes. "It's hard to explain. Easiest way to explain it is that my mom was a twin, her and her sister gave birth to me and my cousin around the same time. We ended up looking alike. It's weird…but that's what happened." He shrugged a bit and made his way to the door. "Anyways, don't we have a party to plan?" He quirked an eyebrow as he looked back at the Warblers, a smirk playing on his lips.

This caused the other Warblers to snap out of their state of shock and start to shout and whoop with excitement.

Dinner had come and gone, and the Stimpson girls were now sitting in the Hanover common room, dressed in a variety of outfits, ranging from yoga pants and sweatshirts, to sweat pants and plain tee shirts. They all were looking around nervously, unsure of when the Windsor boys would come. Of course none of them were going to go with them unarmed. Each one of the girls had a water gun, can of silly string, or even a nerf gun hidden on them somewhere and somehow. After living with Katie and Kari for so long, the girls all learned that they needed to be ready for a battle of some sorts.

With a loud sigh, Daphne looked at the girls and shook her head, a piece of her hair falling out of her pony tail. "This is ridiculous!" She stood up from where she was sitting and made her way over to one of the windows in the common room. "Why are we sitting here doing nothing? Why aren't we practicing or something? I mean why did we even bother listening to what Aria had to tell us? So what if those twins had to give her a message, that doesn't mean anything! We hardly know them…" Daphne turned to look at the other girls and frowned. "Can we just practice; we really are out of shape. Routine wise I mean."

Sasha was about to say something to Daphne to calm her down and get her to just sit down, when she smiled a bit and simply pointed to the window behind Daphne. "Umm…Daph turn around I think you may want to see something."

The girls in the room were giggling and started to stand up, stretching and adjusting their clothes to hide the bulk that was their weapons. They moved towards the window and waved at the group of boys that were coming towards the window, glow sticks around their necks and flash lights in their hands. Daphne turned around quickly as she saw the reflection of lights, a slight frown forming on her face.

"And we're just going to trust these boys?" She hissed as she turned to the girl closest to her. The girl looked at her with wide hazel eyes, which held a twinkle in them, like most of the other girls at the moment. "Oh come off it!" Daphne snapped as she looked around to see mischievous grins on all the girls' faces. "You really can't be serious…you can't be seriously considering going with them." Daphne turned to look at Aria, who was leaning against the window, her back pressed into the glass.

"Aria….really, you're just going to let them go? Let them go and do what they want?" Daphne blinked as Aria shrugged a bit.

"It's not like I can control them. Plus the way those twins acted…it seems they had something planned. Let them show those boys not to mess with us." Aria smirked as she shifted and pulled up her boots, hiding her own nerf gun, which the twins had lent her. "It's going to be worth it to see their faces Daph…just think about it." She turned to look at her friend smirking even more. "I really like this idea."

The girls in the common room continued to giggle as the lights go closer and the sounds of conversation got louder. Aria raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the window, squinting a little, trying to see the boys in the falling darkness.

After a few seconds Aria stepped back and turned to look at her friends in the common room. "I think we're going to leave…" She started to head towards the kitchen without another word, a few of the girls just standing their stunned.

"WAIT! Aria…what are you doing…aren't you going to wait for the guys.." Kelly pointed at the window as she watched her friend walk towards the kitchen. Aria turned towards her friend and then glanced at the window.

"You know what…I think we're going to give them a little gift." She smirked and motioned for the girls to follow. Several of the girls followed, while the rest, confused stayed where they stood. Aria glanced back at the girls and rolled her eyes a little. She then exited Hanover through the back door, standing as still as possible, listening for any signs of movement. When she was sure that no one was around she started to make her way towards the side of the house, the rest of the girls following.

"Aria!" Kelly hissed as she caught up with her friend. "Will you tell us what the hell it is your doing. What the hell we're doing?"

Aria turned and looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "We're going to surprise the boys. That's what. I thought it was obvious." Aria replied as she pulled out her nerf gun from her boot. Kelly's eyes widened and she followed Aria's actions, pulling the water gun she stored in her own shoe out. Turning Kelly motioned to the other girls to follow.

Aria let out an erie giggle before looking at her friends and motioning them forward. "Aria…but why are we doing this?"

Aria looked at Kelly and sighed. "You'll see…just trust me."

The group of girls moved around the side of Hanover, trying to make as little noise as possible. When they came to the corner, they saw moving lights and heard screeches and giggles. Aria held up a hand and creeped around the corner, only to stop when she saw the rest of the Stimpson girls getting attacked by not only nerf guns, but water balloons as well. They were trying their best to retaliate but they were struggling. Aria motioned for her little group to start moving in, as she continued to watch carefully for anyone that might see them coming. When they were within firing range, Aria crouched down and took aim at the nearest boy. "Ready…aim…fire" She whispered at the girls that were around her. The ones who had cans of silly string ran in spraying whoever they could.

The boys of Windsor shouted in surprise and turned to the new group of girls and started to attack them, most of them dodging the attack. The first group recovered and pulled out their hidden weapons and started to attack the boys, startling them. The fight moved towards the grounds near Windsor, where the noise level started to get louder than expected.

Neither party realized where the fight had taken them until the care taker started to head towards them shouting at them. Both parties looked at each other before dropping what they were holding and running towards Windsor. Once inside the girls became wide eyed and stunned. The whole of Windsor was decorated in Stimpson colors. Greens, blues, and yellow covered just about every wall; balloons covered the floor and a huge banner from the ceiling. The girls looked around and gulped before they looked at the boys who were grinning from ear to ear.

They knew the boys meant well, but their school was still a very touchy subject and none of them had spoken to any of the boys about where they had gone. So how they found out was beyond them. A few of them looked at Aria who had slunk into the shadows, as she fought back tears. Kelly stepped into the shadows and pulled Aria into a hug, as she watched the boys pulling out all sorts of games as well as they turned on music.

The two stayed in the shadows while the party started to get into full swing. Eventually a few people passed the area where Kelly and Aria were, fighting over cookies, when a cookie skidded across the floor, landing near Aria's foot. One of the boys fighting over the cookies slid towards the cookie, his hand hitting her foot. He looked up when he realized his hand was resting on a foot. The boy blinked and pushed himself off his stomach. He titled his head a little and pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked as he blinked once more. "I mean we didn't do anything to like offend you?" He looked around at the party that was going on and frowned a bit. "We didn't scare you did you?"

Aria sniffled and shook her head recognizing the boy as one of the twins. "N..n..no, it's nothing, just a little overwhelmed. " She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "This was really sweet of you guys." She smiled weakly and looked at her shoes. "Thanks, I don't think I've had this much fun in years."

The boy chuckled and shrugged. "Better get used to it." He smirked as he felt something hit his head. He turned and chucked the cookie that was in his hand at someone random. He quickly turned back around a wide grin on his face. "It's rather common in some parts of this school. You just gotta know who to hang out with." He winked at Aria before turning and running off towards his brother.

Aria looked at Kelly, who had a look curious look on her face. "That boy is very odd." She chuckled and wiped Aria's face of its remaining tears. "Now, let's go join the party…yeah?" She looked at Aria with a wide grin as she tucked a piece of hair behind her friend's ear. Aria nodded and stepped out of the shadows smiling weakly.

As the two girls joined the party, they didn't notice the twins huddled together with Kurt, whispering and pointing at Aria.

_Next time on Worlds Collide:: The girls learn more about the Windsor Boys and the boys of Dalton are in for even more of a surprise when they find out just what the Stimpson girls can do when given a chance._


End file.
